


See You Again

by BetaRayBob



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day without you, my friend<br/>And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

The Justice League International had been torn apart. More than torn, the very heart had been ripped away, leaving the team a shambled mess. Nobody had seen it coming. One second he was there, the next he wasn’t. We had faced tragedy before, but not like this. Flashes of memory hit me like cracks of thunder. He was standing right next to me, his eyes full of joy, his smile lighting up his entire face, those wrinkles he got by the corners of his eyes that I loved to pick on him about. My best friend, and I would never see him again. I would never be able to tell him how I felt.

It had only been two days but it felt like an eternity since he had been gone. The day it happened, it will never not be burned into my mind. I keep trying to forget it, but it persists. He had spent the night, nothing too scandalous. He was my best friend, my partner in everything. He regularly did, I told him he should just move in, but every time I brought it up, he would get flustered. I did it on purpose because he’s cute when he’s nervous. Was, damn it. Was. He always woke up before me, I guess he just didn’t need to sleep as much. He woke me and told me to get my costume on. Let’s go out and have fun, maybe play some pranks on J’onn or Max later.

His idea of fun was sitting on the roof of the Daily Planet and watch the sunrise as we ate corner cafeteria eggs and coffee. I looked at him and couldn’t help but smile at the way he looked out over Metropolis with such wonder. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. We did this all the time, but it always felt like the first. I put my hand over his and we linked our fingers together as we sat in silence. Metropolis was waking up, the sounds of people in the streets, the glint of the sun off the giant golden globe, Metropolis’ own little world.

I chewed on the inside my cheek, wondering if I should say what was on my mind. He caught me staring and grinned, that grin that lets me know everything will be okay. He asked me what I was thinking so hard about and I turned away. He laughed that boisterous laugh of his and I shook my head. He shrugged and stood up, brushing off the back of his pants. He announced he was going to head off, had to go take care of some business. I held his hand for a moment longer and watched as people starting pouring out into the streets. I guess I could tell him when I saw him again. But I wouldn’t get the chance.

At that moment, the Planet buckled beneath us and in a moment of stupidity or bravery—I can’t decide which—he pushed me away. He protected me. I saw him fall and tried to reach out to him, my hands grabbing at nothing but air. He made a joke, but I couldn’t hear him. He always made jokes when he was in trouble. I called out for him, but there was no reply. I screamed his name until my throat was raw. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by green. Guy was shouting something, but I wasn’t paying attention. I was no use to anyone. I saw Bea and J’onn flying around, their fists colliding with something or someone.

It was the worst day of my life. As I watched him slip away, something inside me died. And now here I was, at his funeral. I saw his picture flash up against the sky, green and otherworldly. Guy was trying his best. I could feel tears well up as I looked up at his smiling face. That stupid picture he loved so much and tried to put on everything. That smile haunts my every waking moment. I pushed my goggles up to my forehead and let the tears run down my cheek. Tora was up there, speaking, trying her best to not break. She was strong. Much stronger than me. I can’t do anything.

He stood by my side through everything I went through, he was always the first one to make a joke and cheer me up when I failed. When things didn’t go right. I would dig myself into a hole and he would be there to offer me a hand, and I always took it. He knew me better than I knew myself. I looked up again, Nate was speaking. Talking about heroism, sacrifice. What a blowhard. I let myself chuckle. He would have said the same thing, if he were here right now. He respected Captain Atom, but didn’t mean he liked him very much. The room goes quiet and I look up.

Bea nods solemnly, letting me know it was my turn to speak. I swallow, the lump in my throat making it difficult. I wipe my eyes one last time, I didn’t care if people saw how puffy they were, and pull my goggles down. I have to keep it together, just this one time. No laughs, no jokes. Not this time. My feet feel like lead as I walk toward the wooden podium, I place my hands on either side, gripping tightly. I look out on the crowd, the collective faces of beloved team members and colleagues. My mouth feels dry and when I open it to speak, I stand there dumbfounded. For the first time, I don’t know what to say. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn my head slightly, J’onn looking at me, his green face stoic, but kind. I take a deep, shaky breath and open my mouth again. This time words came:

“My name is Ted Kord, and Michael Jon Carter was my best friend…”


End file.
